1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a movable spread head that can decrease related components and size, simplify structure, and be operates easily.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventional pulled spread head disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,370,713 includes a control member to be pressed to push a watering element of a shaft to engage with one of two sealing surfaces so that water flow in a body is guided to a central hole or peripheral bores to generate centrally or peripherally jetted water flow.
However, such a spread head is made in large size, limited to flow water and operated difficultly.
In addition, another conventional spread head disclosed in CA Pat. No. 2448878 is used to flow water from a central water filter or a peripheral jetted loop, however such a spread head is made in large size, limited to flow water and operated difficultly as well.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages.